puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackgold
Blackgold is a fleet officer of the crew, Boochin' Drunks on the Cobalt Ocean. She is a member of the flag Super Awesomeness. Blackgold's General Info *Citizen of Onyx *Officer of Boochin' Drunks Biography Blackgold is a fleet officer in the crew Boochin' Drunks. She is the queen of booching in different chat channels; /of /fo /cr /ve. That fits with the pubic statement of the crew: "We booch chat." Blackgold memorized the Cobalt Ocean on March 21, 2009. Many pirates that had already memorized the ocean helped her finish. Big thanks and hugs to all of them: Cybrpyro, Westmarch, Malachai, Boggybloo, Stuntgamer, Aethera, Pal, and Sandiibottom. She will be happy to help others memming and she is on this list: Memming Players Across Cobalt She was governor of Dragon's Nest on September 12, 2009 to get a portrait. Thanks Cybrpyro! Blockade Bnaving When Blackgold was a fleet officer in the flag Static Before the Storm she battle navigated in the following blockades: March 15, 2008, Kirin was successfully defended. Kirin Blockade June 7 through 8, 2008 Four Blockades in one weekend On Friday, June 27, 2008, Bia's "Season of the Flame - Win a Blockade Package!" Static Before the Storm won first place with 876 points. Prizes First - A large island blockade package *A large island war chest *4 xebecs, with 400 shot & 100 fine rum *5 baghlahs with 300 shot & 75 fine rum Cursed Isles She enjoys leading Cursed Isles (CI) voyages and loves the crew that can get many thrall tokens. She b-navs the ship and lets the boarders come on board. No more than six boarders or a rumble fray will start. Once every station gets 2 thrall tokens, then the crew can capture a zombie or two and repel some invaders. Once we land on the island the thralls fight with us and we are able to stay longer. Here is a screen capture of the beautiful thralls. However, they do have bad breath. Hey hey with the Monkeys Blackgold is most curious about the monkey boat on the game. On August 28, 2008, she was determined to make them come out to play. Her ship was filled with fruit from the foraging puzzle. The PvP started for fun and for the search of monkeys. Attack... the PvP did not battle each other, because in the blink of an eye, a gold outlined ship appeared. "Behold! A band of ravenous simians has caught wind of the succulent treats stored in yer hold! They'll stop at nothing to get their grubby paws on yer treasure. Prepare for battle! You intercepted the Petulant Kumquat!": She loves the names of the monkeys and they are so adorable. However, they will throw fruit at opponents and be naughty, so players must win the battle. Blackgold loves to max ships, so she did max them, and won the battle. Everyone on board won a trophy, welcome to the "Brotherhood of the Ring"! She later won the "Society of the Silver Coconut" trophy, after winning 10 battles against the monkeys. Monkey trophys Trinkets }} Pets {|width=25%| |-| |width=25%|